Our primary goal for the IMSD Program at Wayne State University is to enhance and augment the academic performance, biomedical research training, and career development of minority undergraduate and graduate students. The IMSD Program at Wayne State University (WSU) was initially funded in 1978. The program has grown and currently supports 25 undergraduate and 20 graduate students. In this proposal we are requesting continued funding at this level. The IMSD Program at WSU has been very successful at achieving the goals of the NIH-MORE programs. A significant number (64%) of our undergraduate students have gone to graduate and/or professional schools. We had 14 IMSD-supported graduate students complete the Ph.D. during this funding cycle. For the undergraduate students we have emphasized the excitement of graduate careers and programs that will lead to academic careers. The history of getting B.S. graduates to pursue graduate work is continuing in an upward trajectory at WSU. Increasing the number of freshmen and sophomores participating in the program and directing them to the academic sciences as career choices earlier rather than only the professional schools has enhanced our success. We have outreach relationships with other beginning students that also enhance their awareness of academic rather than professional careers. WSU, with over 8,000 students enrolled from the ranks of ethnic minorities covered by this program, give us reasons to feel assured of continued success in the next four years of support. The presence of the IMSD program has definitely influenced the culture and success of minority undergraduate and graduate students at Wayne State University. The IMSD program has served as a base for recruitment, career development and support for department-based research and training programs. Our undergraduate and graduate components will continue to be successful.